Una nueva en la casa
by sato usagi
Summary: Celeste (natsumi) su gran sueño de ir al gran japon se habia cumplido y mas que es una fan de brothers conflict , ella perdida se encuentra con sus grandes personajes, su estado mental es estable (supuestamente),¿Que pasara con los hermanos asahina? ¿volveran a enamorarse?
1. Chapter 1

Hello :'D este es mi primer fic espero que le guste uwu!(no se escribir pero bueno :'D) *brothers conflicto no me pertenece D:*

CAPITULO 1º : _UN SALUDO PARA TODOS_

Era un día soleado, los pajaritos pasan todo era muy tranquilo en la casa asahina. Todos estaban sentados en la gran sala viendo sus viejos álbumes, como de pronto masaomi encuentra una foto muy especial para todos.

-Como el tiempo pasa no? *suspira* todavía me recuerdo de ella-dice masaomi un poco deprimido

-Aun recuerdo esos días de diversión*mira el techo* esos días cuando la vida valía la pena-dice tsubaki

-Tanto nos afecto su ida…-dice yuusuke mirando aquella foto

-Todavía me recuerdo de su nombre….era mi preciosa hermana…-dijo Louis-

-emma-suspira kaname

Ya había pasado un mes desde la decisión de emma, causando trastornos y interrumpiendo la felicidad de los hermanos asahina, cada vez que están juntos siempre hay alguien decaído recordando a su bella hermanita , ya ni siquiera podían comer juntos, por esa misma causa, para otros era un dolor de cabeza por el echo de su mal trabajar .

…Por otro lado…

Esta es celeste, nuestra gran protagonista,ella es de pelo marrón, ojos verdes de tez blanca se puede afirmar, ella se había cogido unas vacaciones para ir al gran Japón, pero se había perdido por tercera vez buscando el hotel, estaba caminando por todos los lados hasta que se arrodilla.

-ME VOLVI A PERDER!? *rabia* cambiaron otra vez el bendito hotel! –gritó-que maldad he hecho para merecer esto! Esto no es justicia *lagrimea* no, lagrimas no salgan….yo…..seguiré…. buscando *suspira* debe de aparecer-

…Después de una hora…

-….no…no aparecerá….¿no aparecerá?...enserio NO APARECERÁ!?-

Celeste siguió caminando maldiciendo todo, cada vez que caminaba llegaba cada ves a un sitio diferente (n/a:sus maldiciones eran muy profundas, para darse cuenta donde iba xD) hasta que llega una gran casa , parecía un centro comercial

-*mira la casa muy fijamente* esta casa me parece familiar…" me parece tan conocida".

Se sienta en el asfalto mirando fijadamente la casa preguntándose donde había visto tal casa, de pronto sale un chico con cabello blanco, parecía de una academia prestigiosa , no reconoció la presencia de celeste, por lo que se sento a arreglar las flores de su jardín , cuando celeste lo mira fijamente de su mente solo capto su belleza.

-" ¡hay que lindo! *sonroja* se parece a iori de brothers conflict…..mmm pero no lo es "–

Celeste se levanta para seguir buscando el gran hotel , cuando derrepente se voltea con los ojos grandes como platos

- "espera…ESE NO ES IORI DE BROTHERS CONFLICT!?" –se va corriendo hacia la gran casa- "ESTA ES LA PINCHE CASA ASAHINA!"-

Celeste no se podía creer lo que veía, pensaba y pensaba hasta llegar a una lógica , no llegaba a enteder nada…..hasta del fin a cabo empezó a gritar y dándose golpes con el poste de luz, hasta que le llegara una idea .

Los gritos de celeste se escuchaban dentro de la casa, futo como todo machote que es, fue a averiguar la causas de esos gritos que no le permitían dormir (n/a: flojoooo!). Va caminando muy normal, hasta que ve aquella chica pegándose con un poste de luz con la frente llena de heridas y sangre…,se quedo impactado o mejor dicho idiotizado….. ..

-Oye….por que te pegas?

- ¿Yo me estoy pegando?

-Si….*la mira fijamente un poco sorprendido* ¿acaso no lo sientes?-

-mmmmmm …. No, ahora que me pongo a pensar…..-celeste pone su mano en la cabeza mirando si tenia alguna herida, cuando ve su gran mano llena de sangre , en ese instante se le ocurrió una idea

- WAAAAA! ESTOY VOTANDO SANGRE! MAMAAAAAAAAAA! –cae al piso casi desmayándose por la causa que su frente estaba llena de sangre, futo asustado pensando como esa loca llego a su gran escondida casa, la recoge en sus brazos llevándosela a un hospital pero primero le iba a decirle a sus hermano lo ocurrido, celeste había cojido clases de actuación aparte que su mente no existía la frase ``dolor``, se le había ocurrido una idea para verificar que ellos era los hermanos asahina.

Celeste estaba en una cama , tenia un vendaje en la frente y unas curitas en algunas partes de la cabeza, por así decirlo estaba en un hospital , se levanto mirando su alrededor verificando si ellos eran los hermanos asahina. Su cara estaba roja con los ojos abiertos, no podía creerse de lo que veía, masaomi se asusto de la gran expresión de celeste , por lo que se le acerco a ver si sentía mal o algo parecido

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿te duele algo?

Celeste se pregunto así misma que haría en esta situación incomoda e extraña, se ahogo en sus pensamientos preguntándose ¿Qué voy hacer?, hasta que se le ocurre algo de la nada.

-*se toca la frente* me duele mucho, creo que desmayare-suelta una risita ganadora

masaomi preocupado llama la enfermera para que gentilmente le ponga un suero de sangre, la enfermera llega acercándosele con una sonrisita muy gentil, celeste en cuando vio la aguja pensó que era la mismísima muerte que vino para llevarse su alma, Salió de un brinco de aquella cama corriendo como loca huyendo de la enfermera, los únicos ruidos que se escuchaba de todo el hospital eran ``no me atraparas con vidaaa! Cosa del demonio!``.

En cuanto los hermanos se miraban con una cara pálida y seria, era un silencio profundo de todos los hermanos , entoces yusuke se levanta viendo si alguien , tenia una idea

-¿Qué haremos con esa chica?

-*cof* *cof* loca *cof* *cof*-dijo futo

-futo! No estamos de bromas! ¿Dónde están tus modales?

-ejem yo solo soy sincero(?)

-no necesitamos tu sinceridad en estos momentos –Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-tampoco necesitamos tus modales , pelirojo mal teñido (n/a: teñido proviene de la palabra teñir , que es cuando una persona se cambia de color de pelo)

-¿QUIERES PELEA?

-pero dijiste que no estábamos en bromas,además ¿quien se creerá que ese es tu color de pelo?

-F-U-T-O- yusuke a punto de darle una respuesta fisica (?),ukyo se levanta sacando un sartén de la nada mirándolos con unos ojos asesinos y una sonrisita sádica

-Se sentaran y se callaran ¿verdad?

Futo y yusuke se miraron y sincronizadamente se sentaron y dijeron "s…si ukyo-ani" , masaomi quien estaba pensando que podía hacer con la chica,se le ocurrió una idea pero con una cara seria se levanto y dijo

-Volveremos como antes

-no me digas….que volveremos a tener…?-dijo kaname

-si

Continura….

TAN TAN Tan tan tannnnn! Los dejare en la duda! *Risa maléfica* , como dijo arriba este es mi primer fic espero que les guste , dejen reviews c: y sus opiniones ono!


	2. Capitulo 2

Holiwi les traigo el segundo capítulo, aquí les dejo la ¡conferencia! Espero que les guste c:

*brothers conflict no me pertenece D:*

CAPÍTULO 2:_la conferencia _

En la sala de hospital estaban los hermanos planeando que harán con celeste,

-No me digas que… ¿volveremos a tener una chica en la casa?- dijo Kaname, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando fijamente a Masaomi, causando intriga a todos

-Si *cruza los brazos, alejando la vista* - todos los hermanos se miraron y de sus bocas salió un "QUE!?" que se escuchaba a las afueras de la puerta , no podían imaginar que volverían a tener una chica aparte de Ema. No todos estaban conforme con aquella decisión de Masaomi , unos de esos era Ukyo, se levanto de su silla advirtiendo a su hermano mayor de las causas que podrian, mejor dicho, se levanto a ver si no había otra opción

-Masaomi , no estoy de acuerdo con tu propuesta, ¿no hay otra opción?, no puedo aceptar que venga en la casa una chica en la que no conocemos ni siquiera su nombre, ¿y su familia que dirá? O ¿que dirá ella? , no notaste los golpes que se pego ¿Qué dirán las autoridades, si ven aquellas heridas?

-Muy buen punto, pero….*suspira* no podemos arriesgarnosde que esa chica divulgue nuestra ubicación o cuente sobre nosotros, además no me llega ninguna idea mejor que esta *se cruza los brazos*o se ¿te ocurre una idea mejor?

Ukyo no tuvo palabras que decir, porque desgraciadamente no tenía ninguna idea mejor, lo único que podía hacer era tomar asiento y quedarse en silencio, pero para su suerte alguien tenía un montón de ideas aunque no pudo decirlas todas, pero si algunas , ese era Futo .

Futo estaba en una esquina oscura, silenciosa y solitaria esquina, mirando como sus hermano discutían por una chica, aunque también comprendía él porque discutían, en cuanto Masaomi menciona la palabra "ideas" Futo se levanto haciendo que la luz mirara hacia él con una pose especial

- Plebeyos…..aquí esta…..su salvador…no rueguen ante mis piernas- los hermanos se miraron y tenían una cara empalidecida y cabizbaja

- Solo por que tenia una chica en sus brazos se le subió el ego,otra vez-dijo Kaname estrellando su mano en la cara ,Yusuke se le acerco con una curiosidad extrema

-Kaname-ani ¿hacía son los efecto de la droga?-susurro Yusuke

- Yusuke,creo que si- le respondió kaname con una cara más empalidecida

-hay…. futo-nichan parece…. un princeso…..eso no es bueno -dijo Wataru poniéndose atrás de Masaomi

-futo….solo di lo que quieres decir, no estamos de bromas

-"ya me lo dijo el pelirrojo mal teñido"

Futo señalo a masaomi , poniendo un aura competitiva (n/a:lo señalo de una manera sensual)

-Plebeyo mayor, tengo unas propuestas, de seguro serán muy consideradas para todos aquellos que no quieren que esa chica se quede en mi reino-futo puso una cara seria cuando dijo esas palabras impresionando masaomi

-Preséntame tú propuestas y yo las juzgare como es debido-

-Mi primera propuesta es….tirémosla a un rio-dijo futo como si fuera la cosa más normal que el a echo

-…¡NO!-grito masaomi con sus ojos muy abierto

-¿No? será difícil como lo pensé…entonces podemos llevarla a un psiquiatra y dejarla abandonada

-….¡NO! eso es despiadado

-¿Despiadado? Lo encuentro justo entonces…podemos bórrale la memoria y decirle que es una sirena y su casa está debajo del mar con la sirenita

-…Futo…..¿desde cuándo eres tan cruel?

-Yo ¿cruel? *ríe* no es que sea cruel, solo que soy hermano de ukyo-ani -en esa habitación se volvió oscura se presenciaba un aura atemorizante que provenía de Ukyo, que había sacado su gran arma mortal, su gran amiga, su compañera, su…sarten

-JA-JA-JA *sonríe* futo quien será ese Ukyo-ani que has mencionado….que suerte que no soy yo *golpea su sarten con su mano acercándosele poco a poco*

-Ukyo-ani no es lo que parece…t-te lo puedo e-explicar!-dijo futo arrodillándose y al mismo tiempo agarrando de escudo la silla en la que estaba sentado

- Ojojojo no me tienes que explicar nada *acaricia suavemente la cabeza*solo te digo *se le acerca en el oído soy yo el que cocino-

-s-si Ukyo-ani -Ukyo se devolvió lentamente hasta que…

-Ukyo-ani se parece al mismísimo diablo de cruel –dijo Futo sin darse cuenta, que había pensado en voz alta, esto provoco que Ukyo se devolviera rápidamente hacia donde futo, para darle con su compañera. Cuando Ukyo esta apunto de golpear a futo, repentinamente un libro de modales había sido tirado en su cara

-¿Quién fue? *sonríe*- dijo Ukyo mirando a todos con una cara fria

-*Levanta la mano* yo, fui yo el que te tiro esos modales en tu cara-dijo iori que estaba enojado o más bien irritado por mala conducta de sus dos hermanos

-Dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Espero que sea una respuesta digna-

-¿Te tengo que dar una respuesta digna? Ni que fueras un santo, no te tengo que dar algo que no mereces por falta de respeto

-¿Yo? ¿falta de respeto? Si no ando tirando libros en la cara- dijo Ukyo reprochando lo que dijo iori , pero esto no funciono

-¡Ja! Exacto es peor, andas de como todo un delincuente ,casi deformando la cara de tu hermano menor, e interrumpiendo una conferencia importante y seria

-¿Qué? Pero si fue…-

-No quiero escuchar tus quejas, hoy no mereces mi respeto. Ha se me olvidaba- le tira otro libro de modales en la cara a Futo-

-Y ¿Por qué me tiras este libro a mi?

-Por grosero, ¿Cómo carajos piensas tirar al rio una chica? O ¿decirle bórrale la memoria y decir que su casa esta debajo del mar? Para que se suicide, estas loco, donde sacaste esos modales

-Lo herede de….

-Tampoco quiero escuchar de donde lo sacaste, pareces un niño haciendo estas cosas, ¿Cuál problema te causara que una pobre chica se quede en la casa , no se lo motivos, pero, cuando estaba arreglando las flores , escuche que estaba perdida

-¿Perdida? –dijo Masaomi sorprendido de lo ha escuchado

-Sí, pérdida, no la había notado pero si escuche algo de que estaba perdida

-Pero con mas causas se tiene que quedar con nosotros, no sean tan crueles con esa chica, tan inocente (n/a: JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA eso ni te lo crees tu Masaomi JAJAJA) debió alterarse y pegarse por esa razón

-Entoces ¿Qué dicen?

Futo y Ukyo que estaban silenciosos después del sermón que les dijo Iori, habían sentido con la cabeza con ma miedo que otra cosa

-Está decidido, entonces la chica se quedara en la casa hasta que pueda descubrir dónde está su casa, solo les digo a Hikaru y Natsume y será oficial

-Yo me encargo- dijo Kaname

-Te lo dejo a ti Kaname, no hagan cosas raras

Así fue Masaomi salió por la puerta, todos soltaron un soplido y solo faltaba que celeste llegara para empezar todo

Mientras los hermanos estaban ocupados en su conferencia, Celeste estaba ocupada escondiéndose de la enfermera y otros 4 enfermeros que la estaban persiguiendo en el transcurso de la huida.

Celeste estaba sentada en frente los baños, atrás de una planta de decoración que había en el hospital, estaba pensando en cómo llego a este mundo, asustada, estaba pensando, si no volvería a ver a su mama o su familia, aunque a ella le gustaba mucho el tema de que se encontró con los hermanos asahina, pero también ella no quería dejar a su mama pensando en que desapareció, no puedo contenerse así que se puso a golpearse la cabeza otra vez de la gran preocupación que tenia. No muy lejos de los baños esta el área de ortopedia, había un chico alto se podía decir que media 1.95, tenia el cabello negro y unos ojos azules profundos, de tez blanco, acababa de salir con un yeso en la mano, de lo lejos vio a celeste golpeandose detrás de la planta

-"Porque esta golpeanose esa chica*se toca el pecho* porque tengo esta inquietud, pareciera que tenga una preocupacion"-muy lentamente se le acercaba, al lado de esa planta había un banco y el chico se sento en el banco y puso suavente su mano en la cabeza

-Oye ¿Por que estas preocupada? ¿te ocurrió algo?-dijo mirándola fijamente

- "Como lo supo *lo mira* no pareciera que sea mala persona, pero yo lo que puedo asegurar es que el es un papasote" Si te digo no me comprenderías - le respondió sentándose al lado de el

-¡Ah! Mmm….. ¿Te puedo decir algo que te pueda ayudar?-

-Si es que tengas algo que decir –lo mira

-*Ríe* Te pareces a unos de mis hermanitos*le soba la cabeza*-

-¿Enserio? Entonces debe ser muy bonito *ríe*¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Jajaja , si te pareces a el y mucho ,tendrán que tener 14 años

-Oh! pos ya es un señorito

-Si ya debe de estar grande y fuerte –le dice sacando una sonrisa

-"Que sonrisa más bella waaaah! Me lo como" ¿debes de extrañarlo?-dijo Celeste con una cara rojita y una sonrisa aterradora

- si y mucho…oye ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? no lo hagas te ves muy rara*le soba la cabeza*-se levanta del banco para seguir a su partida

-Espera!-le agarro la camisa- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Te ibas y no me lo decias-

-*rie* mi nombre es aoi

:D paran tarannnnn! Wee asi es como se acaba el segundo cap! Les traigo personajes nuevos o3o , dejen su comentarios y sus opiniones c:

Respuestas de comentario anteriores:

Raru514: tu comentario me hiso el dia xD, grashias uwu! Cuando vi brohers conflicto siempre pensé que ukyo era un sádico (?) no se porque D:

Lucia v : :D te dejo en la duda

Sacchi v-du: aquí esta la conti~ c:


	3. Capitulo 3

Ya sin más rodeos ya está la presentación c:

*brothers conflicto no me pertenece*

Capitulo 3:_ el inicio!_

Aquel chico siguió su camino dejando el sitio poco a poco, Celeste soltó un soplido de agotamiento e intentándose de levantar para seguir su camino y encontrar a los hermanos asahina, pero con mucho cuidando para que la enfermera no la hallara. Por así decirlo ese camino fue largo, fue tan largo que su gran resistencia, se le había ido, tenía algunas gotas de sudor y su agotamiento había subido más, se desplomo en el suelo preguntándose ¿_donde se habían metido_?, para su casualidad se desplomo frente de Masaomi que estaba a punto de preguntarle la enfermera si le alcanzó inyectarle el suero, la conversación que tuvieron fue tan normal que parecía que se habían conocido todasu vida

-Aquí era donde estaban *suspira* pensé que ya se habían ido- dijo Celeste acomodándose, colocándose de una forma sentada

-*Sonríe* no, ¿Cómo crees? Estábamos charlando y *un corto silencio* ¿te inyectaron el suero de sangre? –dijo Masaomi rascándose la cabeza

-Ja-Ja-Ja no, ¿esa cosa era sangre?

-Mmm si, como estabas mareada, pensé que era causa de toda esa sangre que perdiste

-Ohhhh interesante *cruza los brazos*y ¿por qué no me la colocaste tu?*cierra los ojos y pone su cabeza mirando al pasillo* y de todas formas no la solicitaba para sentirme mejor

-Es una larga historia…y ¿Qué solicitabas para sentirte mejor?

-Celeste puso una cara de acosadora extraída de un bosque, lo que dijo causo una desconcierto ante Masaomi- algo de ese cuerpecito tuyo se podría decir –Celeste soltó una risita y coloco su mano en su boca

-Masaomi se detuvo un momento para pensar en que dejo dicho, hasta que abrió los ojos- ¿¡Qué cosa dices!? *abrazo su cuerpo protegiéndolo* ¡no digas esas cosas cochinas!

Celeste no contuvo la risa que tuvo a lo que dijo Masaomi, que volvió desplomarse en el suelo de la gracia causada, Masaomi que no deducía el chiste, la invito a entrar al cuarto donde estaban los hermanos esperando una noticia de ella.

Masaomi la agarro por los hombros enseñándosela a todos

-Chicos aquí esta, mirenla

-¡la encontraste Masaomi-nichan!-dijo Wataru con una sonrisita

-No, ella fue la me encontró a mi…*baja la cabeza* literalmente

Los chicos la miraron de arriba y abajo, estaban asombrados por la belleza de chica, tuvieron unos pensamientos sobre ella

(n/a: a continuación los pensamientos que tuviron los hermanos enla sala)

Yusuke: "que hermosa"

Iori: "aparenta ser refinada"

Louis: "le quiero córtale el pelo"

Futo: "es plana, lo sabía"

Kaname: "esta más rica que la nutella"

Ukyo: "¿sabra cocinar?"

Wataru: "la nee-chan es bonita, así que tengo que pensar mis planes antes que mis hermanos"

Tsubaki y Asusa: "tiene un buen cuerpo" (n/a: nótese la igualdad)

Masaomi: "al parecer a todos le gusta la vista"

Celeste: "todos se me quedan viendo….¡estoy sabrosa!"

(n/a: fin de los pensamientos)

-Siéntate aquí, te haremos unas preguntas para saber algo sobre ti- dijo -Masaomi sacándole una silla

-"Ya me harán un interrogatorio, como en el psicólogo" está bien *suspira* si no ha y otra opción

-¿Dónde vienes?

-Vengo desde mi casa *sonríe*

-Masaomi pone una cara seria-"no será fácil como lo pensé" oh! ¿y dónde está tu casa?-dijo siguiéndole la corriente

-Pos en un país, llegué de vacaciones aquí

-¿Me puedes decir de qué país eres?

-No *sonríe* pero si puedo decir que soy americana

- "Al fin dijo algo sobre ella" *sonríe* ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ce…..- ahí fue que la cara de celeste obscureció y le brotaron algunas gotas de sudor-"no puedo decir mi nombre….que digo….."-hasta que de repente mira un letrero enganchado en la pared del pasillo que decía _belleza de verano_ hasta que se le ocurrió ya una idea- Mi nombre es Natsumi, mucho gusto *sonríe*

Todos se miraron y con una sonrisa dijeron _bienvenida a la casa asahina_, Natsumi se sorprendió y soltó una risita de felicidad, aunque también pensó_ "ahora sí que voy a disfrutar"_

….en la casa asahina…..

Los hermanos estaban charlando muy tranquilamente mientras Natsumi los veía desde lejos, aunque Kaname de momentos se giraba y la miraba fijamente con intriga y le susurraba a futo, eso causaba la misma intriga hasta que Natsumi muy normalmente le pregunta

-¡Hey! Kaname ¿me tienes algo que preguntar?

-Te descubrieron Kaname-ani *ríe* -dijo futo, la cara de Kaname enrojeció, se levanto con la cabeza cabizbaja

- Y-o m-me preguntaba que…copa eres…?-dijo Kaname con vergüenza, los hermanos lo miraron con una decepción y los ojos abiertos

-*Ríe* ya me esperaba algo así – de Natsumi sale una risa fuerte como si hubiera escucho el mejor chiste del mundo, los hermanos estaban con los ojos abierto y la boca casi abierta

-¿No estás enojada conmigo?- dijo Kaname señalándose

-¿Yo? *ríe* no, pero no me has hecho nada, solo me preguntaste algo sobre mí, sin ninguna intención sucia –Kaname estaba sorprendido y igualmente sus hermanos

-*Sonríe* soy copa A38 –dijo con toda naturalidad e orgullo, los hermanos estaban boquiabierta, y el que esta mas impactado era Futo.

-Espera un momento, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Celeste con una naturalidad dijo- tengo 17 años-Futo cambio a una empalidecida y miro a sus hermanos, que ellos no entendía por qué Futo tenia aquella cara hasta que dijo con toda claridad sin estar al tanto de las consecuencias que dijo.

- No me lo esperaba que fueras tan plana a tu edad ¿eso es posible? -dijo Futo, Natsumi se agarro su pecho y estaba con la cabeza cabizbaja, estaba con un dolor y furia en su cara, con mucho dolor dijo unas palabras salidas de su…..corazón.

-No soy plana…*lagrimea* SOLO SOY TERMINO MEDIO-dijo Natsumi , acercándosele para darle un poco de amor en la cara, pero los hermanos la agarraron y de una forma Natsumi se durmió para su suerte.

-….. Kaname le pregunta qué copa es…no hay problema….le digo lo que es, me quiere bofetear–dijo Futo muy pensamiento

-Lo que pasa es que eres Futo y tu cara es perfecta para deformarla- dijo Yusuke

-Cuando en tu mínimo sentido de hombre, ¿se te ha ocurrido decirle plana a una chica?- dijo Iori

-Pero era la verdad…-dijo Futo aclarándole a Iori que su intención no era ofenderla (n/a: si, claro ¬¬)

-Ella tiene un busto perfecto para su cuerpo, ella le queda muy bien y justo sin más y menos-dijo Iori cruzándose los brazos, con toda inocencia

-Creo que es la primera vez que escucho algo tan pervertido viniendo de Iori –dijo Azusa

-Pero Kaname a dicho cosas peores - dijo Tsubaki

-Kaname es Kaname *suspira* Kaname es así de naturaleza –dijo Azusa, en un lado de la mesa estaba Louis con unas tijeras con una cara de un niño esperando su dulce

-Yo….Quiero…..-dijo Louis con una cara de hombre extraido de un bosque

-No me digas que Louis-aní está en el lado….oscuro- dijo Yusuke preocupado los aquella cara

-¡Quiero tocarle el pelo!- dijo Louis, agarrando unas tijeras y poniendo una cara de satisfacción, los hermanos estrellaron su mano en su cara diciendo "_ya lo hemos perdido", _pero Louis no le importaba y seguía hablando de lo bueno que estaría-

-Seria hermoso peinarle y lavarle el cabello, lo tiene tan cuidado tratado y sedoso, es ¡perfecto!- dijo Louis encantado de lo que veía

-….. Me iré a dormir, ya es suficiente por hoy-dijo Yusuke

-*Bostezo* si es verdad ya está muy de noche-dijo Iori, y haci proseguían subiendo cada uno por las escaleras

-¡Esperen!-dijo Masaomi alarmado

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-dijo Ukyo

-¿Quién dormirá con Natsumi?- dijo Masaomi mirándola fijamente con la cara roja, y Todos con el mismo señalaron a Wataru

-"Ya todo va como he querido" está bien- dijo Wataru con una cara inocente y un pensamiento oscuro

-Yo la llevo a tu cuarto…..-dijo Yusuke más apenado, todos subieron y fueron a sus correspondidas habitaciones esperando el día de mañana y preguntándose cómo será su vida a partir de mañana, por otro lado Wataru estaba en un lado de su cama con una sonrisa preguntándose si es así como sentía su hermanos cuando estaban con Ema, por el hecho de que Natsumi tenía su pierna por arriba de wataru abrazándole como si fuera un peluche

Wataru no es un santo eue inocente, no es, espero que le haiga gustado dejen sus comentarios y opiniones ouo!

Respuestas a comentarios anteriores:

Lucia v: Te dejo en la duda c: otra vez


End file.
